The subject invention is directed toward the art of tubular conduits and fittings and, more particularly, to a flexible, multiple passage conduit assembly.
In its preferred embodiment, the assembly constitutes a flexible elbow or "sweep" for joining multiple passage conduit runs as used in fiber optic communications systems. It should become apparent, however, that the invention could take many different forms for use in many different conduit or piping systems.
In fiber optic communications systems, it is common to use multiple passage conduit assemblies to house the bundles of optical fibers and protect them from the ambient environment. The conduit assemblies typically comprise, for example, lengths of relative large diameter plastic conduit each of which forms an outer housing and carries a group of smaller diameter tubings that form the separate individual passages.
The assemblies include end fittings which permit the separate lengths to be readily joined to allow fabrication of multiple passage assembly runs of any desired length. Elbows, splice cases, and the like, provide means for changing direction in the runs.
In many systems and installations there is a need for flexible elbow or "sweep" elements so that directional changes of any desired angle can be made as needed and the systems do not have to be designed around fixed angle elbows.